


I Won't Say It

by Magikkittenz29



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Dancing and Singing, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: I Won't Say I'm in Love (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: Deceit is in denial of his feelings, but he can't deny the truth





	I Won't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Indulgent fic to ease my Roceit soul

Yes, Deceit would admit that, at first, he had only been complimenting and flirting with the fanciful side simply to gain his favor and sway him to his point of view. After that, Roman had invited him to tea, asked for Deceit’s company in the Imagination, along with simply chatting when they passed each other in the hallways.

Roman was...endearing, and Deceit greatly appreciated his presence. The others were still warming up to him, and the prince being around and treating him like a  _ normal person _ , was refreshing, and albeit a little overwhelming.

After the excessive amounts of flirting that Deceit had directed towards the prince, the gestures were sent back to him.

Deceit did not at  _ all _ know how to react towards this. His mind would stutter; words he would say to smoothly recover were slipping away, leaving the side with a red face and butterflies in his stomach.

Deceit never gave a single thought to the idea that what he was feeling and how he was acting would be considered affection for Roman. There was no reason to, not when he knew where his motives lay and how he would achieve them. 

But as more and more time passed, Roman grew on him. Small talk turned into full conversations; gossip turned into playful debates; compliments turned into earnest flirting.

It didn’t help that every night when Deceit would retire to his room he would find a single, bright red rose resting on his desk with a note attached to it. Roman’s name would always be there in big shiny letters. 

Today wasn’t any different.

After a day with light debates with Logan and a picnic with Roman, Deceit had gone to his room for some alone time. He took the hat off of his head placed it on his desk, sighing fondly as he saw another red rose upon the desktop.

He took it delicately, admiring how Roman had decided to keep the thorns on the stem. Deceit wasn’t someone made of glass, and he didn’t need to be treated as such. He turned over the note that was attached with a ribbon, and it read:  _ ‘For my darling Jekyll and Lied,  _

_ “Hear my soul speak: _

_ The very instant that I saw you, did _

_ My heart fly to your service.” _

Deceit smiled and brushed his thumb over the poetic message so clearly written from Shakesphere. He walked over to the bed and fell back onto it, clutching the rose to his chest. His face had a dreamy essence to it, but he quickly composed himself, sitting up. In his head a song started playing in the back of mind, one Thomas had gotten stuck in his head quite often.

_ If there’s a prize for rotten judgment _

Deceit glanced at the rose with something nearly akin to regret.

_ I guess I’ve already won that _

Deceit walked over to the windowsill and opened it. 

_ No man is worth the aggravation _

Deceit sighed.

_ That’s ancient history been there, done that _

The side held the rose right over the balcony, threatening to drop it.

_ Who’d you think you’re kiddin’, he’s the earth and heaven too ya _

Deceit frowned at the voices in his head and pulled the rose back close to his chest, sighing as he leaned on the balcony, staring into the starry sky.

_ Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya _

Roman had made that sky for him. The wonderful view had a tinge of the romantic side’s style and creativity. Deceit was always drawn to the area, but that was expected.

_ Boy you can’t conceal it, we know how you’re feelin’ who you’re thinking, of~ _

Deceit shook his head, snapping himself back to reality. “No chance no way, I won’t say it no no,” he started singing softly.

_ You swoon you sigh, why deny it, oh oh~ _

“It’s too cliche, I won’t say I’m in love.” He walked back into the room, the rose loose in his grip. 

He snapped his fingers, the lighting in his room changing. “I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out,” his voice rumbled in tune as the music played in the background.

“My head is screaming get a grip boy ...unless you’re dying to cry your heart out,” he sang, riffing as he took small steps around the room.

_ Boy you can’t deny it, who you are and how you’re feelin’  _

He hummed along.

_ Baby, we’re not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling _

Deceit stopped humming along abruptly as the song continued, huffing exasperatedly. He stared at the rose in his hands, his eyes skimming through the note one more time.

_ Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got got got it bad~ _

“Oh~ No chance no way, I won’t say it no-no.”

_ You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh oh~ _

“This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love-”

He walked around his bed, looking at the pictures that decorated his nightstand. Pictures of Roman and him were the ones that were most recognizable. He blushed softly and looked away. “You’re way off base, I won’t say it,” he continued, crossing his arms, the rose slowly falling to the ground as he did so. “Get off my case, I won’t say it.”

_ Boy don’t be proud, it’s okay you’re in love~ _

His mind whirled, before he knelt down, picking the rose back up. He walked back up to the balcony, his gloved-fingers running over the smooth petals of the perfect rose. “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m love~” he sang to himself as the song slowly drifted in the air, leaving silence behind. His cheeks heating slightly and his heart pounded as he looked over the delicate flower with the romantic confession of a note attached to it.

He leaned against the rail once more, carefully tucking the rose behind his ear.

Deceit might have been known for lying, but tonight his heart sang the truth.


End file.
